


BRUNO

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 结局借鉴了遥远未成年大人的《新宿大道拿红气球的男人》对不起我去切腹TVT





	BRUNO

ACT.01

坂田银时死了。  
土方第一次看见他是在案发现场的照片上。  
零碎的肉块和银白的毛发散落一地，让人难以想象死者在生前受到了怎样的待遇。 

——坂田银时，男，职业是私家侦探，死于黑帮寻仇。  
那家伙还有一个不能让别人知道的身份，警部卧底。

可惜的是由于警队的疏忽，他的名字被登到了电视新闻中被嘉奖的警察名单里。

电视播出一小时后坂田银时失踪。

尸体在今天凌晨才被人在西郊发现。

整理名单的松平部长已于两天前在对宗教极端分子的抓捕中因公殉职。

人们说：逝者已矣。

但对于土方来说却不是这样。

没有人知道，是土方最后经手了那份名单。

当时松平急着接电话，让土方把名单上最后一个人去掉，然后递交新闻台。  
——是自己的疏忽害死了那个银发的卧底。

强烈的负罪感使土方夜不能寐。

而现在，他开始见到鬼。

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

ACT.02

第一次看见本尊是在办公室的电梯间。  
当时是凌晨两点，除了土方以外整个警局还在加班加点的不超过四个人。  
土方终于完成了报告，于是他走出办公室来到电梯前准备下班回家。

电梯在七楼停了一下，然后来到土方所在的四楼。  
土方觉得有些别扭，但双脚还是跨进了电梯大门。

有一位警察已经站在了电梯的角落里。  
现在明明是盛夏时节，但他还是戴着厚实的警帽；帽檐压得低低的，让人看不清他的脸。

陈旧的探照灯在头顶一闪一闪，晃得人头晕目眩。

土方眯着眼望着电梯门，忽然一个激灵。  
——闪着金属光泽的门上只映照出他一个人的身影。

七楼是警局的烈士遗照缅怀室，平时门都是上锁的，现在这种时间决不会有人去。

一楼到了，恐惧却使土方迈不开步子。  
——门外都是密密麻麻的人，惨白的皮肤看不出一丝血色。

别进来。  
拜托了，别进来。

就在这时，‘他’从电梯角落走到了门前。

“这班满了，等下一班吧。”

虚无，飘渺，仿佛从另一个世界传来的声音。  
警帽下几撮银色的头发不羁地翘着。

土方倏地睁大了眼睛。

大门随着沙哑的吱嘎声又悄然合上。

 

次日傍晚，土方在地下二楼的档案陈列馆醒来。

 

过度的刺激导致他对电梯门合上之后发生的事忘得一干二净。  
土方浑浑噩噩地回家了。

然而这种情况没有持续多久。站在浴室的落地镜前，满身青紫的痕迹都在提醒着他自己被鬼侵犯的事实。  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

ACT.03

冰冷的唇沿着耳廓一直向下，从脖颈到锁骨再到背线，土方甚至有一种寒彻心扉的呼吸打在皮肤上的错觉。  
青白的双手像蛇一样在身体上游弋，滋滋吐信，带来一阵阵颤栗的快感。  
僵硬的身躯像大理石像一样压在土方身上，压得他喘不过气，只能在无法自持时发出几声低靡的呻吟与呜咽。

——地板上一片片白浊与血丝交错。

两个礼拜前土方从警局不辞而别。  
因为他发现自己再也无法承受太阳的光芒。

公寓被层层密不透风的窗帘笼罩在一片黑暗之中。  
犹如在棺室中，与死人交合。  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

ACT.04

土方望着天上皎洁的月光，默默熄灭了手中的烟蒂。  
两个月没有见人的生活已经使他的精神面临崩溃。  
今天傍晚他终于趁‘他’还没有到来而逃离了公寓。

刚才他已经用公共电话报了警，很快到来的警察会看到那份自白。  
他已经把一切都交代了，再也不欠‘他’什么了。

银色的月光柔和地洒在站台上。  
依稀能够听到远处列车驶来的声音。

忽然土方的心脏跳漏了一拍。  
——背后传来一阵沉闷而怪异的脚步声，仿佛拖拽着地狱的火焰。

土方在慌乱中一个趔趄摔下了站台。  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

ACT.05

“今日凌晨一前任警员在站台负疚自杀，以下是详细报道……”  
电视画面上一个穿着铁屐的身影大大咧咧地走过。

当地一些好事的居民认识他：  
那是一位常年昼伏夜出的精神病患者。

喜欢追逐年轻男子。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 结局借鉴了遥远未成年大人的《新宿大道拿红气球的男人》对不起我去切腹TVT


End file.
